Buenas noches
by mxndaddy
Summary: Manos del tiempo retuercen su cuello. Shonen Ai. Dedicación a Sly Kales.


Un regalo para mi querida Princesa, mi Hime. Puede decirse que es por tu cumpleaños, ¡y muy atrasado! Es algo pequeño el presente, pero espero que aun así te pueda agradar…

Desde ya, con mucho cariño ―te anticipo que no está editado[?]―, tu amada Sato.

¡Ah! Y la canción de la que se menciona es _My time_ de _Boen._ Y proviene del juego _Omori._

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Buenas noches**

El cielo apagaba sus colores claros, celestes, para ser reemplazados por uno gris. Las personas seguían caminando siendo indiferentes ante este hecho. Por supuesto, nadie se paraba a pensar en _qué sería de mí si comenzara a llover_ ―si el cielo comenzara a llorar―. Todos los lamentos lo dejaban escondido en lo más recóndito de sus mentes deseando que así desapareciera y continuar con la rutina de siempre. Y lo lograban. Proseguían con su vida monótona.

Nadie soñaba. La mayoría, por no decir todos, apagaban sus sueños con sus propias manos convirtiéndose de esa manera en asesinos. Más bien; en suicidas. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importaba una miserable vida? No hay que preocuparse si una persona desaparece.

 _Si dos, tres, cinco, diez se esfuman._

Y claro, ya que todo era así, Mard Geer hacía un gran favor a aquellos seres que se escondían con el nombre de humanos. (―Ya que no lo eran, de verdad. Sólo un estorbo para los demás, sí.)

Todo cobró sentido entonces. El cuerpo inerte en el suelo tuvo razón para ser demacrado lentamente hasta llegar a la muerte. No era algo innecesario. Debía morir bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin importar lo que costara hacerlo. Porque era inhumano; sin metas, sin propósitos, sin nada en sí. No valía la pena. Más basura para el mundo. Un obstáculo realmente molesto.

Si era así, ¿por qué Mard sentía un dolor al estar "haciendo un favor al mundo"? Al parecer se estaba ablandando por aquel ―antiguamente― ser vivo. Era extraño que se afligiera, pero tenía por qué hacerlo. Un familiar ―un amante― tuvo que asesinar. Tal vez por ello se encontraba dolido.

(―No va a durar mucho.)

Se repetía constantemente. Y pareciendo así un hechizo, dejó de sentir. Dejó que su angustia se ocultara en su cuerpo.

Y sacó todo aquello para acercarse a su anterior pareja, y acariciando las mejillas del mismo, sonrió nostálgico por todas las memorias. Honestamente, era la primera vez que se permitía sincerarse de esa manera. Nunca lo había hecho, y quizás por eso Rogue estaba muriendo lentamente sin pedir ayuda.

(―No quería ser una molestia.)

Se autoconvencía siempre así para no tener arrepentimientos. Para no ser humano y convertirse solamente en un depósito de culpas. Y lo lograba, claro.

Formó un ósculo sin respuesta con el difunto que tenía delante de sus ojos. Realmente éste lo amaba. Era como el motivo de continuar asesinando basuras. Sin embargo, en algún punto de su vida, la razón terminó siendo otro de sus objetivos. Eso lo hizo arrepentirse de haberlo descuidado tanto.

Igualmente ya no hay que retroceder. Está bien así. Era necesario hacerlo.

De esa manera pudo quedarse sin remordimientos. ¡Tan sádico era aquel hombre! ¡No tenía ninguna piedad Mard Geer!

Entonces con todos los pensamientos en mente se percató de que estaba agachado junto al cuerpo sin vida. Y se paró para dejar atrás su pasado y seguir como cualquiera.

Sin culpas, sin humanidad, sin amor. En resumen: sin nada.

Y plasmó una leve sonrisa macabra en su rostro, y misteriosamente para él, recordó una canción de un juego. Era uno genial, según Mard. Lúgubre. Y comenzó a cantar la canción de esto.

―Bue ―alargó la silaba levantando su bate repleto de una sustancia carmesí y apoyándolo en su hombro― nas noches, Rogue ―y finalizó una de las más enmarcadas frases de aquella música diciéndole adiós a una de las mejores personas que conoció.

Por supuesto, como era predecible debido al amor que le tenía, su deber era sacarle toda tristeza. Así que terminó por hacerle el mejor favor: aniquilarlo.

¡Claro que Mard Geer era una persona muy amable!

 _(―Las manos del tiempo ahorcan su garganta_

 _El sonido de los truenos empiezan a reinar._

 _Y sólo permanece el putrefacto olor de la muerte)_


End file.
